makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou
Psonic X Touhou is a future competitive arcade-style crossover action fighting game with role-playing game elements and 2.5 graphics, which will be developed by Psonic, with a collaboration of Eighting, ZUN, Elecbyte and Epic Games. It is also about the rivalry between indie games. Soon it will be based on crowdfunding site, Kickstarter. NOTE: Only Space Monsters is released, but other future games are under renovation for coming release dates. More characters and stages for this are coming soon. Storyline Since the peaceful outside world of the 21st century has suffered few wars between 2010s and 2020s (like in the events of 20XX series, War on Terror and with the terrorist faction Blackfoot), people were working for the modern times in the presence of one deity and the United Nations, a main world organization. Sometimes, there is something mysterious and dark around the global edges that the whole investigation is not over yet, by the time of an alien expedition, which the extraterrestrial creatures visited from the real world history including the non-myths. However, in some events of 20XX, it was rumored that the Global Peacekeeping League (a military and police government and subsidiary of the United Nations) has detected a mysterious being from outer space. Before their report, it will begin to rise up the whole re-visitation but taking a slow moment for a long time to come sooner or with something futuristic. Of course, after that, many people are experiencing a serious case somewhere on earth by watching several news reports in other locations, most probably in Tycoon City as the game's primary target with a special military term RECOM (a phenomenon between "Resistance" and "Command" words). While the case is going on, Engr. Joe Dell of Recom Hero Squad has a plan for the help of other engineers to build a time portal, with a dimension between reality and fantasy. If it was created, there is something strange that the citizens of Tycoon City are living in currently outside world now. Besides, the only targeted fantasy is in Gensokyo, a remote place where been set in incidental times of Gregorian calendar once in a while. As the future moves on, it finally comes to introduce itself a powerful alien superweapon named Overlimits, derived from its alien homeworld Xenoria. It begins with a disgrace to humanity to take a control of Xenorians and make the outside world dominated for a new extraterrestrial life, most especially other aliens. So people needs help and Engineer Joe has another plan to his fellow members of R.H.S that the inspirational military mission has started immediately. Then they summon people from several locations (particularly a destination from Gensokyo to the modern Outside World following the inspiration of Urban Legend in Limbo), give them a special chance and prepare a surrounded fighting tournament with a lot of battles in order to be prepared stronger before the forceful resistance against Overlimits, also those who came from both the future and the past. Victory Music Psonic Side *Razing Force: Pattern Complete (following the inspiration of stage clear theme of Contra) - When Metal Commando wins *Korobeiniki (metal variant) - When Kirov Bushnov wins Touhou Side *TBA Guest franchises *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Opening Theme (Mane Six's singing voices)- When Rainbow Dash wins * Characters Playable characters Psonic side */Billmore Hawkins/ (from Space Monsters) */Josh Celton/ (from Space Monsters) */Sam Ramsen/ (from Space Monsters) */Rina Stock/ (from Space Monsters) */Axl Jet/ */Guy Rawkins/ (from Dream Warriors) */Gas Masck/ (from Dream Warriors) */Landon Trakes/ (from Dream Warriors) */Carole Rogan/ (from Dream Warriors) */Voltrex/ (from Dream Warriors) */Barris Lost/ (from Denizone) */Kevin Abraman/ (from Combat Zone) */Captain Neo/ (from SVR) */Solo Breeze/ (from SVR 2) */Butch Coby/ (from Street Fist) */Aip Orang/ (from Street Fist) */Buckethead/ (from Futuristic Heroes) */Travis Croot/ (from Alien Battalion) */David Croot/ (from Alien Battalion) */Kirov Bushnov/ (from Con-Alien) */Achilles Charlee/ (from Con-Alien) */Tenjin Hokutaro/ (from Con-Alien) */Dun Frylark/ (from Extraterrace) */Deniel Dannis/ (from Bio Danger Menace) */Soro Cang/ (from Metal Wings) */Lite Hostage/ (from Denizone) */Yomo & Vince/ (from Stander Park) */Gyro McSandwich/ (from Gyro Fighters) */Roy Shieldman/ (from Dark Extermination) */Chieftain Paladin/ (from Dark Extermination) */Dick Anders/ (from Gontra Warriors) */Nash Ironsteeler/ (from Gontra Warriors) */Netsu/ (from Armed Ninja) */Franks Theoren/ (from Savage Monsters) */Plutarch Irontoe/ (from Savage Monsters) */Metal Commando/ (from Razing Force) */Millard Ostin/ (from Stalinoviet) */Shoto Mutako/ (from Rival Fighters) */Dean Warson/ (from Rival Fighters) */Ronn Marshall/ (from Rival Fighters) */Kung Lee/ (from Rival Fighters) */Jun Wondo/ (from Rival Fighters) */Katana Ariko/ (from Rival Fighters) */Lang Xenma/ (from Rival Fighters) */Muay/ (from Rival Fighters) */Aiko Zatoichi/ (from Gyro Fighters) */Roxanne Foxy/ (from Street Fist series) */Guerilla Gorill/ (from Street Fist series) */Craig Lawn/ (from Power Speed) */Warcanine/ (from Futuristic Heroes) */Dr. Houdini Madman/ (from Denizone) */Skullus/ (from Dream Warriors) Touhou side */Reimu Hakurei/ */Marisa Kirisame/ */Sanae Kochiya/ */Sakuya Izayoi/ */Rin Satsuki/ */Yuyuko Saigyouji/ */Youmu Konpaku/ */Yukari Yakumo/ */Cirno/ */Byakuren Hijiri/ */Minamitsu Murasa/ */Mamizou Futatsuiwa/ */Aya Shameimaru/ */Hatate Himekaidou/ */Kaguya Houraisan/ */Fujiwara no Mokou/ */Keine Kamishirasawa/ */Ichirin Kumoi/ */Yuugi Hoshiguma/ */Hong Meiling/ */Tewi Inaba/ */Reisen Udongein Inaba/ */Koishi Komeiji/ */Satori Komeiji/ */Alice Margatroid/ */Remilia Scarlet/ */Flandre Scarlet/ */Nitori Kawashiro/ */Patchouli Knowledge/ */Mystia Lorelei/ */Momiji Inubashiri/ */Mononobe no Futo/ */Toyosatomimi no Miko/ */Suika Ibuki/ */Utsuho Reiuji/ */Iku Nagae/ */Tenshi Hinanawi/ */Seiga Kaku/ */Yuuka Kazami/ */Rumia/ */Medicine Melancholy/ */Seija Kijin/ */Kagerou Imaizumi/ */Komachi Onozuka/ */Shikieiki Yamaxanadu/ */Raiko Horikawa/ */Kogasa Tatara/ */Nue Houjuu/ */Kasen Ibaraki/ */Suwako Moriya/ */Yumemi Okazaki/ */Hata no Kokoro/ Secret characters */Stryker Hawk/ (from Futuristic Heroes) (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) */Hina Kagiyama/ (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) */Shoe/ (from Zoarg) (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) */Wriggle Nightbug/ (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) DLC characters */Commandar Bon/ (from Robotrode) */Shinmyoumaru Sukuna/ */Magician Type X/ (from Bio Danger Menace) */Sumireko Usami/ */Demo/ (from Blaster Warrior) */Junko/ */Don Pepe/ (from Blaster Warrior) */Clownpiece/ */William Ostin/ (from Axis of Evil) */Minako Kamikouchi/ */Moai King/ (from Stander Park) */Hecatia Lapislazuli/ Guest characters */Sonic Blast Man/ - for both arcade and home versions */Beck/ (a.k.a. Mighty No. 9) - for home versions */Quote/ (from Cave Story) - for home versions */Curly Brace/ (from Cave Story) - for home versions */Duke Nukem/ - for home versions */Pikapy/ (Humanoid Pikachu) - for Wii U and 3DS */Miclus/ (from Raiden series) - for both arcade and home versions */Jim Raynor/ (from StarCraft series) - for PC */Serious Sam/ - for PC, PS3, PS4, XB360 and Xbox One */Solid Snake/ (from Metal Gear series) - for PC, PS3, PS4, XB360 and Xbox One */Gordon Freeman/ (from Half-Life series) - for Steam, PS3, PS4, XB360 and Xbox One */Doomguy/ (from Doom series) - for PC, PS3, PS4, XB360 and Xbox One */Commander Video/ (from Bit. Trip series) - for home versions */Transformable Raiden MK-II/ - for both arcade and home versions */Deadpool/ (from Marvel universe) - for home versions */Phineas Flynn/ (from Phineas & Ferb) - for PC, Steam, Wii U and 3DS */Ferb Fletcher/ (from Phineas & Ferb) - for PC, Steam, Wii U and 3DS */Jake/ (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) - for PC, Steam, Wii U and 3DS */Izzy/ (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) - for PC, Steam, Wii U and 3DS */Plus/ - for Wii U and 3DS */Minus/ - for Wii U and 3DS */Claptrap the Fragtrap/ (from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) - for Steam, PS3, PS4, XB360 and Xbox One */Gunvolt/ (from Azure Striker Gunvolt) - for PC and 3DS */Ryu/ (from Street Fighter) - For all systems including arcade */Son Goku/ (from Dragon Ball series) - for both arcade and home versions */Vegeta/ (from Dragon Ball series) - for both arcade and home versions */Asagi/ (from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories) - for both PS4 and Vita */Frisk/ (from Undertale) - for both PC and Steam versions */Sonic the Hedgehog/ (from Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline of Sonic the Hedgehog series) - For all systems including arcade */Sally Acorn/ (from Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline of Sonic the Hedgehog series) - For all systems including arcade */Rainbow Dash/ (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - For all systems including arcade */Shadow the Hedgehog/ (from Sonic series) - For all systems including arcade */Rouge the Bat/ (from Sonic series) - For all systems including arcade */Jin Kazama/ (from Tekken series) - For all systems including arcade */Kazuya Mishima/ (from Tekken series) - For all systems including arcade Non-playable characters Psonic side *Deck Homwell (from Space Monsters) *Brake Andrens (from Space Monsters) *General Baxter (from Space Monsters) *Dr. Gorisly (from Stander Park) *Captain Pilot (from Aegius) *Willard Cang (from Metal Wings) *Thrusty Cang (from Metal Wings) *The Determinator (from Denizone) *General Morcan Mysterion *Colonel Bludips *Kona *James Rogan - Troy Baker *Overlimits (final boss) *Engr. Joe Dell *Satomo Sotomiru (from Extraterrace) *Ellis Nipper (from Extraterrace) *Orville Propellers (from Gyro Fighters) *Fokker Volkswaffe (from Gyro Fighter) *Arnold Montgomery (from Gyro Fighters) *Willson Mustang (from Gyro Fighters) *Martin Lightning (from Gyro Fighters) *Erik Yakolai (from Gyro Fighters) *Tank busters *RAS pilots *RRA members *Abraham Lincoln *SES members *General Ross Nickson *Gunner Brothers Keith & Louis (from Home-World Infestation as seen the screen of an airship) *Kan (from Zoarg) *Edward (from Zoarg) *Merry (from Zoarg) *Zombie Adolf Hitler (from Axis of Evil) *Zombie Hirohito (from Axis of Evil) *Takeshi Homura (from Axis of Evil) *Josefina Pierre (from Axis of Evil) *Rommel Kriegstein (from Axis of Evil) *Volk Bolshoi (from Axis of Evil) *Keaton Reginald (from Axis of Evil) *Alvin Arlington (from Axis of Evil) *Chill Rublin (from Axis of Evil) *Peter Surrey (from Axis of Evil) *Giorgione Bellini (from Axis of Evil) *Kumori Masashino (from Axis of Evil) *Franciszek Ziemowit (from Axis of Evil) *I.F grunts (from Space Monsters) *Demon Tojo Hidek (from Axis of Evil) *Bryan Ryder (from Robotrode) *Herman Rayner (from Robotrode) Touhou side *Eirin Yagokoro *Nazrin *Yoshika Miyako *Three Mishievous Fairies *Prismriver Sisters *Letty Whiterock *Chen *Ran Yakumo *Koakuma *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Shou Toramaru *Rinnosuke Morichika *Giant Catfish *Taisui Xingjun *Soga no Tojiko *Hieda no Akyuu *Seiran *Ringo *Doremy Sweet *Sagume Kishin *Reisen II *Watatsuki no Yorihime *Watatsuki no Toyohime *Kosuzu Motoori *Rin Kaenbyou *Aki Sisters *Ryuukoto *Maribel Hearn *Renko Usami *Kumori Kakkazan *Unzan *Parsee Mizuhashi *Myouren Hijiri Stages Psonic side */Long Passage Headquarters/ (from Space Monsters) */2base/ (from Garrisoners) */Tycoon City/ */RHS Headquarters/ */RRA Base/ */RAS Airfield/ */Hereticus/ (from Aegius series) */Aegius/ */Xenoria/ */Route XXX/ */Allied Swastikan Brigade Base/ */Nuclear Factory/ */Fear Laboratory/ */Nuke Site/ */Crystal Field/ */Guerrilla Rainforest/ */Planetoid Belt/ */Deserted Coliseum/ */Suijin/ */Alpine 999/ */Volcano Island/ */Savanna 777/ */Asiatown/ */Galactic Elevator/ */Space Base/ */The Lost Tundra/ */RNF Shipyard/ */Stuckholmes City/ (from Space Monsters series) */Fate of the Outside World/ Touhou side */Hakurei Shrine/ */Scarlet Devil Mansion/ */Netherworld/ */Moriya Shrine/ */Eientei/ */Dream World/ */Human Village/ */Misty Lake/ */Youkai Mountain/ */Myouren Temple/ */Shining Needle Castle/ */Forest of Magic/ */Mysterious Sea of Clouds/ */Bhava-Agra/ */Kirisame Magic Shop/ */Bamboo Forest of the Lost/ */Treasure Ship Above the Clouds/ */Underground Geyser Center/ */Garden of the Sun/ */Higan/ */Snowy Garden of Hakugyokurou/ */Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum/ */Divine Spirit Mausoleum/ */Youkai Tanuki Forest/ */Kourindou/ */Genbu Ravine/ */Palace of the Earth Spirits/ */City of the Outside World/ DLC stages */Siege Town/ (from Robotrode) */Ruins of Berlin/ (from Axis of Evil) */Castle Stalinoviet/ */Mountain Monolith/ (from Zoarg) */Senkai/ */Makai/ */Lunar Capital/ */Mare Tranquillitatis/ Guest stages *Floating Island (Cave Story) *Danville Arena (Phineas and Ferb) (Secret stage) *Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter) (excluding the arcade version) *Castle Acorn *Rainbow Dash's House *Battle Colosseum Soundtrack #Stronger than You- Sans Battle (by djsmell)- Final Boss theme #TBA See also *Psonic X Touhou/Character rivalries *Psonic X Touhou/Character gallery *Psonic X Touhou/Stage gallery Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Role-Play Game Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Game Category:Arcade Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Playstation 3 Games